


Día 3: Bebidas calientes.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de APH invernal. [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert es adorable cuando no lo pretende, lo cual es raro para un hombre de su altura y complexión. Le da celos a Francis de que se llegue a mostrar así ante alguien más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 3: Bebidas calientes.

**Author's Note:**

> Los shippeo con tanta fuerza que duele. No pude evitarlo, lo siento, tenía que haber amor de parte de estos dos.

Francis vio a Gilbert darle sorbitos a su _café_ _au_ _lait_ mientras le soplaba a intervalos para enfriarlo un poquito. De algún modo eso se le antojo adorable.

Gilbert tomaba el café con leche y mucha azúcar, como un niño pequeño. Francis tomaba el café negro y apenas endulzado pues pensaba que el azúcar desvirtuaba el sabor del café que debía ser admirado tal y como era. Admirado igual que Gilbert siendo él mismo, sin darse cuenta que lo que hacía era potencialmente peligroso.

Alguien más podría encontrarlo adorable y robárselo.

Pero es que pensar en que le robaran a un hombre que era más alto que él y más propenso a la violencia era bastante difícil. Viéndolo tomar café a sorbitos parecía más realista, aunque la imagen fuera ridícula.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que haces es peligrosamente adorable? —Le soltó ya harto. Gilbert acababa de darle una mordida a un macaron rosa, uno de tantos que estaban en una charola en la mesa entre ambos donde tomaban café aquella tarde fría. Gilbert tenía migajas en la comisura de los labios y Francis ahí perdió la paciencia.

Dejó su café expreso francés en la mesa y se levantó. Parecía ofendido. Gilbert bajó el café a la mesa y puso el macaron en el platito de la misma taza, a un lado. Francis caminó hacia él, quien ya estaba a la defensiva. Francis se paró cuan alto era frente a Gilbert y luego se inclinó colocando las manos en los apoyabrazos del sillón de una plaza donde Gilbert estaba. Gilbert se encogió en su lugar y miró a Francis a la expectativa. Se le antojó demasiado lejano su rostro como para ser una amenaza. Eso fue un segundo antes de que su rostro estuviera demasiado cerca, aunque seguía sin ser una amenaza. Francis lo estaba besando, con calma y Gilbert no supo en que momento le regresó el beso. Le gustaba cuando Francis llevaba la iniciativa de ese modo. Francis se separó un poquito cuando se hartó del mismo beso y le pasó la lengua por los labios a Gilbert para levantar las migas del macaron.

— Eres demasiado predecible —soltó Gilbert cuando Francis estaba volviendo a su lugar, regresando a beber su café y comer confitería francesa de alguna casa productora muy cara.

Francis pensó que lo hacía a propósito, pero no le tomaría importancia mientras fuera solo con él.


End file.
